Defiance and the Son of Dracula
by Agent Aries
Summary: Defi's name means defiance and she lives up to that but when she is pulled into the year 12,150 will she,with the help of D,find a way home? At the end will she even want to? DxOC M for blood,violence and possible lemon.Review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Hunter D...(tears)

Chapter one;New world

Another boreing day Defi Enyo yawned waiting for the bell to signal her release from one hell into another. Defi's name was french for defiance,the social worker named her that for her defiance in being carted around to foster 'parents' that wanted nothing but the money. Her current 'parnets' were a couple of closet alcholhalics and worked her like a slave. She hated being hit on at the many parties they threw, normally after the check came in. Well, at least the don't beat her black and blue like the last ones did,they used to gang up on her and throw glass and chairs and knives at her for 'snooping' into their 'mommy and daddy time' which consisted of them getting wasted and fucking thier brains out in the living was sure other seventeen years olds in foster care were happy and well off, it just seemed that Defi got the bad ones, all the time.

The bell rang interupping her train of thought.

She sighed and hurried out the door before the teacher could call her over for her new dark circles under her eyes. She hurried into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black leather pants, with silver daggers sheathed within secret compartments and a chainmail top, the low back show scars from a cougar when she was under the care of a careless 'parent who thought that a six year old would be fine with the 400 pound cat in the back examined herself and when she felt she looked good she left to find the son of a bitch that put her friend in the hospital and stole her found him after two hours in a alley looking like he could steal the world and get away with it. She crept up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"You think you can hurt someone under MY favor? AND get away with that? I think you must be either a moron or a fool which is it?"

"En-enyo?"He replied shakily.

Enyo, roman goddess of war, leveled a cold stare at victum of her stare noticed how beautiful she was. The long curls that framed her heart shaped face were the color of fresh spilt blood, her skin was golden form the sun and musculed because of her unpredictable life, her eyes were a stunning and terrifing pale green surrounded by thick black lashes. and her lips were plup and moist.

Defi or as people on the street called her Enyo, lifted the guy off the ground and proceeded to kick the shit out of him. She left the guy in the alleyway bleeding but able to walk, after all getting him sent to the hospital would make her just like him, right?Frankly she didn't care, she felt better though.

She kicked a can into a wall. It wasn't meant to be a big thing, kinda like how it was suppose to bounce off the brick wall. But it was and it didn't bounce back instead it went into the wall. Like it disappeared through the brick.

Cautious Defi walked towards the wall. She reached to touch it and gently grazed it's surface suprised to find it so warm. After all it was around 6 o clock at night now. Defi pushed her whole hand in and felt something clamp onto her hand. It was warm and sweaty and felt like a she tried to pull her hand out of the wall, nearly pulling her own arm out her socket. The thing suddenly tightened it's grip and yanked her whole body in.

Defi fell into sand causing her to cough out whatever got in her mouth.

"Whoa we got a pretty one. I wonder how much she's gonna sell for?"

"I'm more intrested in how she tastes." Defi jumped up and turned to face her attackers. She heard a crunch under her feet a looked she saw a pile of broken machinerey by her feet.

"Excuse me boys, but I'm gonna assume that you two are fucked out of your brains, and am gonna leave so have fun without me." Defi backed up slowly, smiling nervously,hiding the broken object behind a red colored rock.

"Awe, look we got a idiot." One blonde haired guy smiled looking around his thirties, his smile had two long canines. Really long.

"Doesn't matter as long as she tastes good." The other, obviously not the brains, had dark hair that reached his shoulders and also had overly long how can they even close their mouths with those toothpicks in there?

"Uh, how about I pass." Defi suddenly felt like that running would be a good idea. So she turned to book it but the sounds of frightened gasps made her look at the source. Of course there was women and children here.

"I'm hungery Malcom."The dark haired guy said to the blonde.

"Shut up Victor, this new brood it not like the rest."

"Glad you picked up on that Malcom."She sneered.

Suddenly she was being attacked by one hella fast bastard. Blood appeared on her cheek, leg, and stomach.

"You bitch!"Defi was on her back, not a good spot, with her knees to her chest, good spot and kicked him sqarely in the ribcage knocking him off of her.

"Mind your language, there are children present."Defi chided.

She took the oppertunity and got up and pulled out two of her daggers. Victor took two kids and made threatening gestures to their throats.

"My name is defiance and my body is Enyo and you just .." She took aim and threw a dagger.

It hit him square in the forehead sinking deep.

"Damnit I just killed someone."Defi mentally chided myself.

"I'm not dead, you whore." She looked back and was horrorfied to see him still move.

"What the fuck?"

"I'll only die if you hit my heart stupid!"Drunk on his own power he pushed the kids towards her, who Defi scooped up and dumped to the waiting arms of some lady, and laughed.

"You dumbass, you just told her how to kill us!"Malcom groaned finally moving from were Defi kicked him.

"Yes you did, thank you."She smiled too sweetly and pulled another dagger from a hidden sheath.

The two attacked her at once, forceing her to the defense, not good.

Blood started to fall and all of it was her's, they lapped it up like sick puppies looking for guys were physchos, did they think they were vampires?

Suddenly Victor fell dead. Blood splashing onto the floor. Defi looked up shocked to see a man wielding a long sword that glinted silver in the dusk light. He looked over at her his dark eyes making her feel safe dispite the situation, his hair was wavy and was the color of a raven wing, just long enought to go passed his shoulders. His skin was as pale as the moon and he was very his face held no emotion.

Defi barely caught the movment of the Malcom turning to take another kid hostage.

She step in front of him so he used her instead. Now the dagger that had been in Victor's forehead was being held to her throat.

"Don't move slayer! Or she dies."Malcom spat, his putrid breath making her want to gag.

"Dude, go get a toothbrush."Defi said without thinking,the knife pressing harder into her throat.

"Are you stupid girl?"Malcom snapped.

"No, I just like pissing you 's like watching a dog chase it's tail."She jeered stabbing at Malcom's pride.

"Bitch!"Malcom pulled the knife back so he could stab her with all his might.

In response she threw her head back knocking out his front teeth, bit and ripped out the flesh of his forearm, and while he released her she kneed his noogies a good one, grabbed a fistfull of hair and kneed his face, pulling his face up to eye level she punch him with everything she had. It knocked him of his feet.

"What did I say about the language aroun-ound...the ...ki-"She colasped.

The mystery man walked over to the man he was payed to end and witha swipe of his sword finished his job. The women flocked around the strange fallen girl, wrapping the more serious injuries with ripped pieces of their skirts.

"Is she going to be ok momma?"A little girl asked crying.

"I have a feeling that she will be just fine sweetheart, afterall she fought to protect with him. I'm sorry but what is your name?"

"D."

Thanks for reading, review please...or I'll do something evil ;P


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Hunter D...(tears)

Chapter 2

Defi woke in a odd place,it looked like something from a western movie.

"Look!Look! she's awake!"A kid with big blue eyes jumped for joy and tugged on the skirt of a older woman.

The woman in question looked at Defi and smiled.

"UH, were am I?"Defi asked.

"At the GrandeHorse inn and saloon. You have been sleeping for two were worried that you wouldn't make it but the dhampire gave you some medicine to help you heal."Her eyes darkened on the word dhampire.

"What's a dhampire?"Defi looked at her trying to understand that was somewhere far away from her house and that the culture was different from her's.

"Girl did you knock your head?A dhampire is the product of a unholy union with a vampire and a human."

Defi was now sure that she wasn't even on the same planet anymore.

"What year is it?"

"It's the year 12,150 AD."Defi's green eyes widened in shock.

"Wow really?I- I don't feel that well, can I go outside."

"Well, seeing that you can talk and sit up now, I'm no longer your nurse. The mayor wishes to see you soon though."

"Uh, thanks. Were are my clothes?"

"They're on the chair and a pale of water is on the dresser."

"Thanks." The woman simply nodded and took her chold and left Defi alone.

Tears started to fall.

"What?I havn't cried sense I was a kid.I can't cry now, besides they aren't helping me now."Soon the tears stopped and Defi rose from the small bed. She dressed quickly and brushed her hair. After splashing water on her face she looked at how well her clothing held up.

There was three vertical slashes in the leather on her right thigh and two on her left knee. The chainmal halter top protected her ribs from being split open and looked well off.

Defi sighed and walked down the stairs and left the dusty looked like a western movie that there was advanced technology in the most random the horses, they were cyborgs! And people carried advanced looking guns. Defi felt like crying agian but supressed the tears.

She wandered until she can acrossed a jail. Curious to see if it looked like the old sherif jails in westerns she walked inside. She saw something that made her blood burn. The man that had helped her was in the and not really caring if she got in the cell too for it she went over to the sleeping officer that had a star shaped badge on his chest and shoved him off his chair.

"Wha-huh?"The sherif looked around until his eyes settled on the infuriated young woman in front of him.

Her red hair curled around her livid face in such a way that made him want to shrink and disappear from her vision.

"Ma'am may I help you?"He yelp unsure how to deal with the spitting mad woman.

"Why the hell is he in the cell!He saved me, you idiot!"She shrieked.

"He's a dhampire ma'am."

"I don't care if he was a purple two headed snake with pink poka dots!Let him out."Defi wasn't screaming anymore but instead looked murderous.

"Ma'am he could turn on us at any he has to stay in the can't trust anything about vampires."

"So what if one of his parents was a vampire?That doesn't mean he's gonna massacure the town! If he was hungry he could have easily killed us when the physchos had us cornered. But he didn't isn't that the sign of a man who wants to help instead of hurt?Geez my parents tried to cook me! But you don't see me trying to put babies in a frying pan do you?"A outraged flush colored her face.

"Ma'am if you don't get out I'll have to arrest you."

"And what would the mayor think if you locked up the person who helped save us?"A kid said the one from before who had big blue eyes.

"I uh Lina this woman is is a threat,"

"I'll show you crazy you son of a -"

"Defi I'm fine. I appreciate your concern but this is normal here. I used to it."The man in the cell said, his voice hummed along her spine making her feel warm.

Defi kneeled down to be eye level with the sitting man.

"I'm sorry i can't seem to help in my uh town this was considered a hate crime."The man reached through the bars and patted her head like she was a child.

"Don't worry."

Defi stood up and nodded to the glared at the sherif.

"He's the only reason I'm not kicking your ass right , by the way what's your name?"Defi looked questioningly at the man in the cell.

He gave her smallest smile.

"D."

"See ya later D."Defi saluted him a left the jail.

"Oh,god. I thought she was going to kill me."The sherif breathed and sat in his chair.

D said nothing.

Thanks for reading, review please...or I'll do something evil ;P


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Vampire Hunter D...(tears)

Chapter 3

"Miss, while your ways of showng your outrage is unorthadox it's has indeed shown us our error of imprisoning the one who killed those damn vampires."The mayor was a skinny man, balding and sweated like the devil was going to get him at any moment.

"Good now can D be released?"

"Yes, but as soon as he is he is going to be payed and asked to leave."

"?"

"Because there are people in this town that hate vampires and their brood and do everything in their power to make him miserable."

"Oh. I see."Defi she slid her eyes to the mayor.

The twig like man gulped under the suspisious stare of two pale green eyes.

"I think your one of those people. I think that you hate him.I think that if you could you would burn him at the stake."

The shaky look he gave her was all the confirmation she needed.

"People like you need to realise that there cannot be creation with only one thing."Defi settled her gaze on the sack of gold on the table.

"Wha-"

"This money is it for D?"

"N-no-oo."Defi smiled

"You suck at lying, a good trait to have and a bad one too."Defi snatched up the heavy sack and turned to leave.

"What are you doing! Your helping a dhampire?"the mayor got up to stop her.

The cold stare stopped him in his tracks.

"My name is defiance and my body is , the Roman goddess of of the most bloodthirsty empire in acient history,yet I harbor more compassion and acceptance then you do.I thank you for your hostpitallity, now D and I will take our leave."Defi left leaving the mayor slack jawed and awed.

Defi ran to the jail and looked at the sherif.

"What do you want?"

"Me and D are leaving."

"Now, now little miss, only the mayor-"

"The mayor gave me his payment and asked me to see him out of town."Defi swung the sack.

"Oh,well as long as you two get out fast."

"D,I got your payment of a million dollas."Defi yanked the cell door open.

"Defi."

"Hmm,yeah?"Defi looked at D who's eye were hidden by the shadow of his hat.

"Thank you."Defi blinked at this.

"Well, I owe you for saving my ass."Defi smiled in gratitude.

D whistled.A moment later a cyborg horse with silver metal horns and red glowing eyes appeared by the entrance to the jail.

"Nice horse."Defi commented.

"Thank you."

"No problemo."Defi winked and smiled in a childish way that made D show a ghost of a smile.

"Do you have a horse?"

"Uh no.I can't even ride one.I can drive a car though."Defi looked thoughtful while she said this.

"That's them!Kill the bewitched woman first then the dhampire."A mob with mayor leading held up swords, guns and crossbows in there direction.

"Are you freagin kidding me?"Defi stamped her foot.

"I'm afraid not .We need to leave quickly."

"Not until I hit that idiot on the head!"Defi stormed up to the mob catching the mayor by suprise and cuffing him like he was a naughty child.

"Wha-"

"Remember and remember you do not learn how to accept than it shall be your downfall."

"How would you know you bitch!"A angry man shouted.

Pale green eyes cut his stature down like a knife.

"My name is defiance and my body is me!I am not from this time.I was taken from a place far in the past, a place were people were people no matter what they accepted and destroyed what needed to be destroyed without first learned who our enemy was, we didn't kill any who shared something in common with the your ancestor I am ashamed of you all!"Defi looked at the crowd in disappointment.

Defi turned on her heel and started to walk away when someone through a pitchfork at her back.D saw in horror when it neared her and moved to pull her away but something stopped him.

Defi swiftly moved her hand to catch the rested in her hand as she looked at the mayor shook under her fiersome wieghed it in both of her hands shifting the wieght back and forth all the while never releasing her stare.

"You know we didn't live in lived in grande cities with many buildings and houses and were in peace had criminals yes,we had wars yes,we were idiots sometimes, we were cruel you know what mayor?It's people like you that persude me my descendents are no longer human."Defi threw the pitchfork in front of the mayor's feet.

Defi looked at D with unshed tears and walked to him.

"Defi..."

"D."D came down from the horse and picked her up around the waist like she wieghed nothing and put her on the back of the horse.

D hopped on gracefully shielding her from the stunned stares with his arms and clicked his tongue to signal the horse to move.A child with brown hair and big blue eyes ran up to the horse tugging on Defi's looked down at the child who was in tears.

"De-Defi.I-I'm were so mean."Defis hardened eyes visibly softened at the crying girl.

Defi lifted the girl and held her close.

"It's children that make me see that you are human."Defi said it loudly enough to let the townspeople hear her.

Defi softly kissed the girl's Defi pulled away she saw a mark were her lips were on the girl's mark was shaped like a small lotus flower with a asp circling hid her worry and released the girl to her mother.

"Learn from this girl, or you will perish."Defi said and leaned in D's chest,his comforting warmth.

D took it as a sign to move and urged the horse to gallop heading out of the town's border.

I dedicate this chapter to my Grandma who is turned 59 always encouraged my writing and always was there to help me with reaching my


End file.
